elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters in Elfen Lied
]Characters with small but notable impact on the storyline or who appear only once or twice ; Organized by manga chapter and anime episode. In the case of the anime, duly noted if they are absolutely unique to both versions. Background characters who merely watch (or die without speaking) may be noted in 'crowd'. Brief descriptions only; characters who merit more should have their own separate article. Some characters, though having more lines than another, may actually have less impact on the storyline, say Bando's young partner versus the bakery vendor who aids Mayu while she is homeless. The one is simply part of a long list of Lucy's victims, and is never mentioned by Bando as he seeks vengeance; the other enables the survival of a main character and guides her to living with the others. Saito is killed in the same chapter she is introduced, but her actions had a great impact on the Mariko storyline, so she has her own article while the woman who claimed Wanta was her dog and is rude to Mayu ultimately has no impact beyond the panels she is in. To use an example from another genre, you may see the cabbage vendor in Avatar The Last Airbender more than King Bumi, but there is no doubt Bumi is more important. While short bios can be written here, even the most 'major' of the minor characters really doesn't merit more than a paragraph. A comprehensive cast listing from ADV films, including both major and minor characters in both Japanese and English (as well as other dubbed languages) can be found at this site Manga Chapter 1 - Four guards transporting Kaede; Numerous guards and soldiers killed by Kaede; Sniper with 50-Caliber rifle; Visiting Vice-Minister from Japanese government greeted by Kurama, doubtful of funding project at first than behind it after seeing Kaede's rampage; Members of the same secretarial pool as Kisaragi, questioning her about her boss. 2 - Agents seeking Kaede, two boys at beach when Nyu comes ashore, later being questioned in Kamakura about Kaede's whereabouts; Support staff for Special Assault Team, including dispatcher who gives Bando his mission and an unfortunate secretary he punches out when she gets too close. Two policemen seeking Kaede/Nyu information from Kouta. 3 - Policemen from Chapter 2; SAT Mission Leader, members of mission squad, one switches target areas with Bando; Crowd watching the disheveled Kaede walk through town in the rain; Bando's junior partner Satou. 4 - Satou; Paramedics collecting Kouta and Yuka from the beach; Policemen questioning Kouta about beach attackers; Cab driver taking Kouta and Yuka home, no lines 5 - SAT mission leader in flashback 6 - No minor characters. 7 - Cab driver for Yuka; Lab tech with Kurama watching Diclonius girl who is never named, likely is not Nana, but may be Number 28. 8 - Carnival goers and carving puzzle vendor in Yuka's flashback; Hospital orderly attending to Bando and talking to Kurama. 9 - No minor characters 10 - Satou in flashback to Chapter 3 11 - No minor characters 12 - No minor characters 13 - No minor characters 14 - No minor characters 15 - Soldiers with Kurama rescuing Nana 16 - Soldiers from Chapter 15; discuss fate of Bando 17 - Police investigating Mayu fainting and discussing Diclonius Research Institute related events 18 - Woman claiming to be true owner of Wanta; warns Mayu to stay away 19 - Woman claiming to be Wanta's true owner, rude and dismissive to Mayu; Policeman clearing beach due to flooding, causes Mayu to run off. 20 - Students on University campus, including one dressed as Godzilla; Two talk to Nyu and almost untie her hair ribbon. 21 - Students reacting to Bando assaulting Nyu, then ones distracting Bando as Nyu runs off, then reacting to Bando's anger. Man escorting Bando to Isobe. 22 - No minor characters. 23 - Students in Professor Kakuzawa's class. 24 - Students in class. 25 - No minor characters. 26 - Guards in flashback from Chapter 1; Kakuzawa ancestors. 27 - Woman on street killed by Lucy's vectors touching blood vessels in her brain. 28 - Perky girl on street killed by Lucy's vectors brushing her head; Nurse and doctor performing cybernetic surgery on Bando. 29 - Secretary who Kurama tells that he killed his infant daughter and caused his wife's suicide. 30 - No minor characters. 31 - No minor characters. 32 - Unnamed members of Tomoo's gang at the orphanage. 33 - No minor characters. 34 - People discussing family killed by young Kaede as she walks by and who see her scream to herself. 35 - Carnival-goers and vendors at Kamakura summer festival; Parent and child argue over candy purchase. 36 - Carnival goers; Rude man shoves Kaede over; Crowd killed by Kaede in front of Kanae; Woman concerned for Kaede killed by her. 37 - Carnival goers reacting to murders. 38 - No minor characters. 39 - No minor characters. 40 - Doctor performing examination on Nana 41 - No minor characters. 42 - No minor characters. 43 - No minor characters. 44 - No minor characters. 45 - People in Kamakura reacting to Nana's horns and state of dress; Crepes stand vendor she tries and fails to buy from 46 - No minor characters. 47 - No minor characters. 48 - No minor characters. 49 - Attendants at orphanage in flashback, watching over young sick Kaede, then insulting her behind her back. 50 - No minor characters. 51 - People in Yuka's imagined flashback 52 - No minor characters. 53 - Lab technicians overseeing Mariko's release; panic when she attacks. 54 - Nightmare money attacking Nana. 55 - No minor characters. 56 - No minor characters. 57 - No minor characters. 58 - College crowd in Kurama's flashback. 59 - Policemen, other victims killed by young unnamed Diclonius killed by police in narrative description of Diclonius incidents; Woman killed on street by Lucy by making her have a stroke, crowd watches. 60 - Lab tech and security guard attempting to feed Number 3, killed by her; lab tech injured outside Kurama's office. 61 - Nurse at hospital where Hiromi gives birth to Mariko; tells Kurama of Hiromi's cervical cancer and cervix removal. 62 - Doctor overseeing Hiromi and infant Mariko, chastises Kurama. 63 - No minor characters. 64 - Riot police attacking Mariko; officers and sailors on naval ship firing missiles at her position. 65 - Riot soldiers observing missile strike; Try to warn Nana away from the blast zone; shocked by Mariko being alive. 66 - Crowd of people on street in Chief Kakuzawa's description. 67 - Crowd watching blast zone from missile strike; Two discuss and speculate; Riot police try and fail to keep Nyu out of the battle area, others inside hold her down at Kurama's order. 68 - No minor characters. 69 - No minor characters. 70 - Riot police killed by Lucy 71 - No minor characters. 72 - Anna's flashback - classmates, Lab attendant overseeing Anna's operation; People and staff at Hospital; Pregnant woman; Doctor and Nurse giving her ultrasound, revealing baby to be Diclonius; Baby bird found by Nyu. 73 - Baby bird, cared for by Nana; College students at University. 74 - Lab tech aiding Unknown Man as he chooses Number 28 75 - No minor characters. 76 - Crowd in Kamakura streets as Nana walks 77 - No minor characters. 78 - Policemen patrolling beach after battle between Lucy and Bando. 79 - Lab techs discussing candy-only diet and eccentricities of Nousou. 80 - No minor characters. 81 - No minor characters. 82 - Soldiers accompanying Nousou and the Agent as they invade Maple House 83 - Soldiers accompanying Nousou and the Agent as they invade Maple House- some killed by Lucy/Nyu 84 - No minor characters. 85 - Flashback-Woman killed on street by young Kaede; Policeman and Diclonius shown from Chapter 59; Crowd at Kamakura festival from Chapter 36; Teen girls passing by young Kaede-one mentions Satou, possibly Bando's future SAT officer; Kids playing soccer, hit Kaede with ball; Aiko's father's girlfriend; Parents and little girl in park, collecting her to go home; staff at Aiko's Mom's art show; Mall security guard; policemen and soldiers accompanying Kurama, some attacked and killed by Kaede; people witnessing explosion at mall when Kaede lashes out; Techs from Diclonius Research Institute seeing Nousou at hospital. 86 - Kakuzawa ancestors in history narrative; Helpful nurse in hospital killed by Barbara and her head tossed in Nousou's lap. 87 - People in hospital parking lot reacting to Barbara's forceful departure as her wake crushes cars (and possibly people) beneath her as her vectors propel her. 88 - No minor characters. 89 - Staff and soldiers at Diclonius Research Institute panicking over release of Clone Diclonii; Control room staff evacuates straight into them; Two female staffers beheaded while cowering; Chopper full of escapees brought down 90 - No minor characters. 91 - No minor characters. 92 - Subordinate crew of the First Escort Fleet; Members of the Japanese Self-Defense Force top command, informing Fleet Commander of the basics of the Diclonius situation. 93 - Saseba commander debriefing the Agent on spy and retrieval mission. 94 - No minor characters. 95 - Subordinate crew of Vector Attack Craft 96 - Attack craft crew member suspicious of Arakawa; Others warning of trap or island sinking. 97 - Crews of Vector craft, Fleet 98 - No minor characters. 99 - No minor characters. 100 - Crew of First Escort Fleet, inform Operative that Lucy's presence has vanished. 101 - No minor characters. 102 - Members of emergency war council reviewing destruction of Diclonius Research Institute and Lucy's activities, reviewing options. Crew of Fleet reacting to demands of Operative and dismissive laughter of Arakawa as Vector Attack Craft fails to stop Lucy's rage-storm. People in Kamakura and across Japan being endangered by this storm. 103 - Pilots in jet fighters, hearing Lucy sing Elfenlied and killed by her vectors as she heals Kouta. Fleet crew attacked by their own missiles as Lucy deflects them. 104 - Emergency war council reviewing options, finding none and learning Lucy has stopped attacking. Soldiers led by Operative surrounding the main characters at the top of the exploded lighthouse 105 - Soldiers at top of lighthouse killed by Lucy. 106 - No minor characters. 107 - Diclonius children in utero and attacking Diclonius; Crowd at Kamakura summer festival. Anime Episode 1 - Two guards slaughtered in Lucy's chamber; Secretaries questioning Kisaragi about Kurama; Numerous armed guards slaughtered as Lucy escapes; Sniper attacking Lucy with 50-caliber round; Secretary backhanded by Bando; Commander and members of the Special Assault Team, one of whom is threatened by Bando. 2 - Kamakura policemen questioning Kouta about Lucy/Nyu; Bando's junior partner Satou, killed by Lucy; Policeman talked to by Yuka; Paramedics aiding the wounded Kouta; Cab driver for Yuka. 3 - Carnival carving game vendor in Yuka's flashback. 4 - Soldiers and snipers accompanying Kurama to rescue Nana from Lucy; Nurse at hospital when Kouta picks up Mayu. 5 - Woman claiming to be Wanta's true owner; Policemen chasing Mayu on beach; Students in Professor Kakuzawa's class, including one he questions but who doesn't know the answer. 6 - Doctor and nurse performing cybernetic surgery on Bando; Young woman on street killed by Lucy. 7 - Crepe shop owner and customers; People staring at Nana on the street. 8 - Attendants at orphanage in flashback; Two members of Tomoo's gang, killed by Lucy along with him and Orphanage Girl. 9 - First family murdered by Lucy; Two Kamakura policemen, hunting for the killer and missing girl, both of whom are Lucy; Second family killed by Lucy; People at the park chatting about Lucy's murders in the news; Rude festival-goer and rest of crowd killed by Lucy; Woman offering aid, killed by Lucy; panicked festival-goers in wake of slaughter. 10 - Kamakura Police seeking killer; Unnamed Diclonius girl who tricks and then attacks them, killing some before she is killed; Diclonius girl shown in example; Human boy she kills, then is bitten by his dog (The girl is drawn like young Lucy, but no indication or confirmation is given); Handlers for Number 3, killed by her as she tries to escape; possibly a third victim in the hallway as she meets Kurama; Nurse and Doctor attending Hiromi in the hospital. 11 - Kamakura police seeking Nana and blockading beach area later on; Crepe vendor from prior ep, shown Nana's photo; lab techs and guards in Mariko's chamber; Messenger at Diclonius Research Institute; Soldiers and police blockading Enoshima and transporting Mariko; TV announcer announcing blockade of Enoshima. 12 - The support and assault team backing up Mariko; The police and soldiers at the Enoshima blockade, found unconscious by Kouta and Nyu; The other festival goers in flashback, running from the slaughter committed by young Lucy. 13 - Soldier guarding Mariko, killed when her vectors return; Soldier with Isobe, possibly killed by effects of battle between Mariko and Lucy; Soldiers facing Lucy after she says goodbye to Kouta, fates unknown. OVA - Beach litterbug threatened by Bando; Police and soldiers seeking to capture young Lucy when Aiko Takada is shot by accident. KPDanime.JPG|Kamakura Police Detectives Satouanime.JPG|Bando's partner Satou Jerkladyanime.JPG|Woman claiming to be Wanta's true owner 'See also : ' Elfen Lied List of Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Diclonius Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters